


The Secret Is Out ùwú

by softlyuwujin



Series: Stray Kids in smol space [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, little!jeongin, little!seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyuwujin/pseuds/softlyuwujin
Summary: Seungmin thought he could keep his and Jeongin’s regression a secret, but obviously that didn’t work out so great,,,





	The Secret Is Out ùwú

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation/ part 2 I guess, of my other story I posted earlier this month (*´ω｀*)

It had been a little over two months since Seungmin found out that Jeongin was also a regressor. At first it was fun and enjoyable, but as time went on Seungmin realised that Smol Jeongin acted differently than Big Jeongin. A lot different. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Smol Jeongin was more cuddlier and clingier,, and Seungmin was down for that. In moderation.

Jeongin had become super comfortable with regressing around Seungmin and honestly it made Seungmin feel special. But then it made him stress out. Because when Jeongin was regressed, Seungmin had to try to watch over him and make sure they didn’t get caught. And Jeongin went to Seungmin to regress at least three times a week. And as time went on and on, Seungmin regressed less and less. Seungmin just wanted to be a baby without the responsibility of caring for another baby. And he tried to tell Jeongin about it, he really did, but he couldn’t bring himself to actually get the words out. He just didn’t want to hurt Jeongin.

===

It was a normal day in the dorms,, they had a day off since they had been so busy lately. Chan and Changbin were in their room working on music with Jisung even though it was supposed to be a day to relax,, and Woojin, Hyunjin, Felix, and Minho were in the living room playing some game on the tv. Meanwhile, Seungmin was stuck in his, Jisung, and Hyunjin’s room with Jeongin. And Seungmin just wanted to go hang out with his hyungs in the living room.

“Hyungie I wan’ Gyu...” Jeongin mumbled around his paci. This time he had a pastel pink one with a fox sticker in the middle. Seungmin sighed for the thousandth time that hour. He’d been trying to get Jeongin to sleep so he could leave and go to the living room, but Jeongin would not shut up. 

“Jeongin, you know Gyu isn’t yours. Gyu belongs to Changbin hyung so we can’t take it” Seungmin explained again. Jeongin pouted. 

“But Jeonginnie wan’ Gyu vewy bad” Jeongin whined. Seungmin rolled his eyes. 

“Jeongin it’s time for bed, please just go to sleep” Seungmin snapped, pushing on Jeongin’s shoulders until he was laying down on Seungmin’s bed, and covering him with the fluffy blanket. 

“Jeonginnie sowwy hyungie” Jeongin sniffled, his eyes tearing up. And yeah, that’s why Seungmin could never tell Jeongin off,, because he’s just too pure and does that and makes Seungmin into putty.

“No, hyung is sorry, Jeongin, I’m just a little frustrated, baby” Seungmin spoke soothingly, and pet Jeongin’s hair. 

“Okie,, I twy to go sweepy time now” Jeongin said, sleepily blinking up at Seungmin. And Seungmin bit back a smile as his tummy fluttered with butterflies. Jeongin was such a sweet baby. 

After around fifteen minutes of Seungmin raking his fingers through Jeongin’s black locks, the younger was out, his paci hanging loosely from his mouth. Seungmin waited a few more seconds before pulling back, and gently pushing the paci into Jeongin’s mouth again. When the younger boy didn’t move, Seungmin knew he was safe to leave the room. So he left quietly, shutting the door carefully, and then joining his hyungs in the living room.

===

It had been almost three hours and Seungmin totally forgot about Jeongin. But could you really blame him?? He was just absorbed in this rare free time.

And he didn’t remember about Jeongin until after Jisung came back from grabbing something from their room. And he started to mentally panic. But he wasn’t going to make a huge scene.

“Jisung hyung, is Jeongin still sleeping?” Seungmin asked, hoping his voice didn’t sound shaky. Jisung looked up at him.

“Yeah, I think so,, should I go wake him up so he can hang with you guys?” Jisung suggested, starting to walk back towards the room.

“No it’s fine!” Seungmin answered too quickly. “He needs his rest, hyung, I think he would appreciate it if we let him be for now.”

And Jisung didn’t ask any further questions; he just shrugged and went back to Chan and Changbin’s room. Seungmin let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in.

“Are you okay? You look stressed” Hyunjin whispered in his ear, and chills ran up his spine, leaving goosebumps on his arms. He turned slightly to look at the older, and they were so close.

“I’m fine, hyung” Seungmin whispered back, and he really hoped that Hyunjin didn’t notice, or at least doesn’t say anything, about the heavy blush staining his cheeks. 

And he didn’t say anything, just smiled at him before turning to look back at the tv. Seungmin mentally cursed himself for being so obvious in front of Hyunjin, one of the two people he had fallen in love with since they’ve been in Stray Kids. But it was whatever,, at least Hyunjin couldn’t reject what he didn’t know, right?

“Hey, do you guys wanna watch a movie?” Woojin asked, bringing Seungmin out of his thoughts. Everyone agreed on watching a movie, probably some Disney Movie, but Seungmin wasn’t listening because he was being tugged towards the kitchen by Hyunjin. 

“We’re going to make some snacks for the movieee” Hyunjin called out to the other members before they disappeared into Chan’s Kitchen™️.

“So uh did you get the popcorn I asked you to get a few weeks ago?” Seungmin asked, and his cheeks were dusted pink as he thought of the memory. That time was awkward and Seungmin never wants anything like that to happen ever again. But he’s been careful, so he thinks he’s fine. 

“Yeah, of course I did” Hyunjin said, walking over to the cupboard and getting the popcorn from a high shelf with no effort because that bitch has long legs. “We’ll probably have to make like all of it since there’s nine of us and,, ya know, popcorn is good.”

Seungmin watched Hyunjin throw the first bag in the microwave and put it in for two minutes. Then he leaned against the counter, and ran his fingers through his dark hair while pursing his lips and-

Did this bitch know how much his actions were effecting the younger?? Because, uh, Seungmin was now a blushing mess in the middle of the kitchen. When Hyunjin looked him in the eyes he coughed awkwardly and looked away. 

“You’re so cute, Seungminnieeee” Hyunjin smiled and let out a cute giggle. Seungmin looked back up at him in surprise, taken aback slightly by what was said. 

“Hyung-”

“Seungmin, can I kiss you?” Hyunjin interrupted the younger of the two. Seungmin’s mouth was agape, definitely not expecting the older to be so forward, and especially not expecting him to request something like kissing him above all things. 

Seungmin spent a few seconds just opening and closing his mouth, not knowing what to say, and then thought he probably looked stupid, kind of like a fish, so he let out a small, hesitant, kind of breathy “yeah,” and Hyunjin was already moving swiftly towards him. But, to Seungmin’s dismay, the microwave started to beep right as Hyunjin gripped his chin in his right hand. Seungmin jumped, having forgotten all about the snack they were making, and moved away from Hyunjin, awkwardly rubbing his neck in embarrassment. 

“Th-the popcorn is uh, ready” Seungmin muttered loud enough for Hyunjin to hear, still looking away from the pretty boy. Hyunjin smirked before striding over to the microwave to take out the bag of popped popcorn and replace it with another unpopped package. And then he turned back to Seungmin.

“Do you still wanna kiss, or did the popcorn ruin the moment?” Hyunjin asked with a sympathetic look. Seungmin was about to answer him, to say it didn’t matter and he really did want to kiss him if he too really wanted to continue, but they were rudely interrupted by the kitchen door opening, and a confused Felix and Minho eagerly pushing through the entrance. 

“Hyunjin hyung, Seungminnie, we don’t know what happened, but Jeongin came out of his room acting weird and- and he has a pacifier?” Felix explained confusedly. 

“And he keeps crying and calling for you, Seungmin, and we’re not sure what to do” Minho adds on. 

Seungmin starts to panic, muttering an “oh no” before he’s out of the kitchen, a highly confused Hyunjin, Felix, and Minho trailing behind him. Once he’s in the living room he indeed finds an upset looking Jeongin cuddled up to Woojin’s side on the couch. Chan, Changbin, and Jisung had come out to investigate, and Chan was sitting next to Woojin as to gently pet Jeongin’s hair in an effort to soothe him. 

“Jeonginnie, baby, what’s wrong?” Seungmin asked softly, coming up to kneel next to where Jeongin was sitting on Woojin’s lap. Jeongin whipped around to look at Seungmin, and more tears suddenly tumbled down his red, irritated cheeks.

“J-Jeonginnie woke up fwom nappy time a-and hyungie wasn’t there” Jeongin whined, wiping his eyes a little too harshly. Seungmin layed his hand gently on Jeongin’s arm and offered him a small, sympathetic smile.

“Hyung is here now, Jeonginnie, there’s nothing to worry about” Seungmin assured him, giving his arm a light squeeze through his pastel pink sweater. 

“So, Seungmin, what’s going on?” Minho asked for everyone who was confused, including himself. Seungmin sighed and bit his lip. But before he could speak, Chan interrupted him.

“Age regression, right?” the leader asked, even though he already knew the answer. And everyone in the room besides Woojin, Changbin, and Jisung looked at him in surprise. 

“H-how did you….?” Seungmin trailed off. Changbin cleared his throat, and said something that surprised everyone even further. 

“I um, also regress. Chan and Woojin look after me whenever I slip, since they were the ones who found out” he explained. “Its kinda hard to keep things from your roommates, especially when they never sleep and always invite their boyfriend to our room.”

“And I know about Changbin because we work together a lot, and he’s accidentally slipped a few times during 3racha meetings” Jisung spoke up, and when Seungmin looked back at Changbin he saw that the boy was blushing furiously and looking down at the floor in what Seungmin assumed was embarrassment. 

“Wait, but what does that mean? What’s age regression?” Felix asked, still quite confused on the topic. 

“Some people deal with stress in different ways, and age regression is just a way to destress by slipping into the mindset of a child to take a break from the rest of the world where you have to act like an adult” Woojin explained, squeezing Jeongin’s hands that he had been holding. 

“So how do you know about it, Seungmin?” Hyunjin asked, and then everyone’s attention was on Seungmin, who became a bit anxious at being pushed into the spotlight now. 

“Well, I…. I’m also an age regressor, a-and that day that the hyungs left last month, I accidentally walked in on Jeongin trying to regress, so I guess we bonded a little more from that, and I don’t know if any of you have noticed, but Jeongin and I have been a bit closer recently and that’s the reason why.”

Everyone was a bit surprised by that, but Minho spoke up, saying, “we will support you guys through whatever, and if you wanna act younger we- or at least me, are 100% okay with it.”

“Yeah, me too, and I can help take care of you guys if you want” Felix smiled genuinely. 

Seungmin was so grateful for them, and he was so happy and he didn’t think his mood could improve any more, but when Jeongin looked up at Hyunjin and spoke for the first time since the conversation started and said, “Hyunjinnie hyung are chu okie wif dis??.”

And Hyunjin smiled that beautiful smile of his, and his eyes crinkled, and he told them, “of course I’m okay with it, Jeongin, I love you guys, both of you.”

And Seungmin’s heart swelled tremendously, and he let out a laugh of relief. And it was going to be okay, and he should have known that it would because they all love each other unconditionally, platonic or not.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any requests or anything pls let me know so I can write it!!!
> 
> Also follow me on insta if you wanna: @/softlyuwujin and @/squishychangmin


End file.
